Captivated
by vampirianhime
Summary: I stood next to the bench, stretching so I'd be ready to enter the game as soon as possible. That's when it happened. The game started easily and once Seirin had the ball they shook the team by surprise. I'd already seen what the big red head could do, but now that I notice it.. Enjoy, and I don't own KnB or any of the characters. Just the changing of dialogue and inner monologues.
1. Chapter 1 Silence

**Author's Note: **Alright, I haven't really decided on much for this series. The title is temporary, unless I can't find a more fitting title. This is a genderbending of the Kiseki no Sedai, but I haven't thought too far into it. This is in the point of Kuroko to begin with, but it jumps around different points of view. I have the idea for chapter three, but nothing really is set. I have no set date release, and I guess I don't have much of an idea yet. I guess I just haven't put that much thought into this, and I wrote this when I was forced to stay awake. So, it might not be very good. Also, I'd like to have people review it, I want to know what other's think about it. I guess that's enough from me here, it's just an idea I have. I'm not sure if it's good or not, also, I have a lot of work I should be doing, but just couldn't help uploading this piece. It's my first one for quite awhile too.

One

Silence

As long as we have faith, then trusting other's is easy.

An alarm was buzzing as I opened my eyes. My cold, bare room made me shiver, even though it was only spring. I shiver because it's lonely, and today makes it feel even lonelier.

I sat up as my groggy, tired eyes searched the room in its entirety. My eyes finally resting upon a crisp, clean uniform. The uniform I'd be wearing for awhile now.

I dressed and wet my hair down. It is always a mess when I wake, even if I don't move so much at night. In the mirror, it reflected my image, a young woman with teal blue hair that reached to the top of my shoulders. My eyes moving from the top, down to my teal blue eyes, the same color to match my hair, down to my nose, my lips, and just searching to find the person I used to be. The image projected had pale, porcelain skin, pale red lips set in a line. I had no expression to show, even my eyes were cloudy and cold. It did nothing to show the inner turmoil I was really feeling.

I won't see them, the people I had called friends. We won't be in the same school, we wouldn't see each other. There won't be any more laughing, arguing, crying, or playing together. That feeling makes me so sad, but I can't turn back. I've worked so hard just to make it to this point.

"We'll meet again," I whispered as I ran out of my room, my words lingering to an old picture from back then, back when we were all happy. A group of multi colored heads showing the love and joy they held. Each personality being reflected by that one captured moment, forever in time.

Downstairs I was greeted by the empty, dark living room. The only light being produced by the slow, rising sun. It gave an illuminated shadow over the single, white couch, dark ebony wooden coffee table, and every wall held an array of pictures taken over time.

My eyes shifted to the coffee table where my teal phone lay. It was buzzing letting me know a new message had come in. I'd already taken a guess at who it was, there were only a couple of people I knew to leave me messages.

My hand hovered over the phone, in a moment of hesitation, then I picked it up. Flipping open the screen I saw the incoming message, Kise Ryouka, appeared on the message screen. She was a clingy friend I had made in middle school. We had spent an awful lot of time together, but that was for practice for the most part.

I hovered my thumb over the ok button, I hesitated in deleting the message. Ever since the last part of our final year, I had stopped talking to them. Would I continue to keep up my own silence, not talking to them even to this extent?

In the end I pressed the button and slipped the phone into my pocket. I had noticed the time and decided to head out to school. It would be bad to be late for the first day of school, though in my case, they wouldn't even notice if I was late or not.

I passed a picture on my way out, it was a picture that had three colorful heads. Myself and two of my closest friends from middle school. We looked happy while eating popsicles, a treat we bought on our way home. We looked happy, carefree, not even tainted by the pain that was to come. I blamed myself for what had happened, that if I had noticed sooner, then maybe we'd still be happy in our own little worlds.

Was it right for me to leave? Did I do the right thing? Can they forgive me in the end? I know the answer would be no. I left them at a crucial point, how can they forgive me?

"They didn't need me," I reassured myself, to not falter in my own goals. It was a mantra I started when I wanted to give up, return their calls, return to them. I had to keep going, to never look back. To find my own resolution.

I left my home, the sky starting to brighten even more as the sun climbed in the sky. The sky going from dark, to grey, and finally to a light blue. Clouds dissipating, clearing for the new day.

I felt my own turmoil start to fade, to brighten up. Even if I couldn't forget the past, I'd still move forward in my present, using my own past to fuel towards my future. Today, even if I couldn't find the solution right away, I'd still keep going. Without breaking down my own resolution.

I wasn't wrong, or that's what I wanted to believe. I wanted them to see it too, that my way wasn't wrong, the my play was how it should be. There wasn't a need to do things alone. We were missing something, and I was determined to find it. Then, they'll finally understand too.

With a deep breath, I opened my book to the last page I read, and started to walk toward my school of choice. I had new determination and I wasn't going to go back. If I let myself regret the past, then I'd really loose all reason, that I'd been wrong instead.

Faith is meant for people you trust, until that trust is shattered. I'll keep them in the dark, I won't say a word. Just as the pictures stood silent, but held many words, I would be the same.

Ending Notes:

My thoughts on the title is because different words captivate us without realizing it. For Kuroko, her silence to her friends, the silence of her home, and the wordless thoughts from her pictures have captivated her own heart filled with regret. I thought about what Kuroko would think in this kind of situation as well. What his thoughts are for all the words unspoken. A silent person has more thoughts then you could think.

Read and Review, I'd like to know what people think about it.


	2. Chapter 2 Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile since I posted anything. It's coming closer to the end of my fall semester and I just needed to do something to keep my nerves from raging forward. It's getting rather stressed and today was definilty not a good day.

Now that, that rant is over I want to thank all the alerts and favorites people have had for this story. I wasn't sure if I was going to do more or not, but I don't want people to alert this story and I just ignore it. So I will continue this. This one is in Kuroko's POV and the next one will be in Kise's POV. So it shouldn't be following the actual story now. I just didn't know how to change it except for the dialogue and what is going through Kuroko's mind. I hope I didn't make any of the characters Ooc, but I don't think I'm that good yet.

So, enjoy this chapter. I'll probably get the third chapter up sometime after the semester or maybe sooner. It's already planned out and somewhat typed. But Kise is someone I can't imagine, I'm not good with those kinds of people to begin with. Oh well, that's it from me. Thanks for reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing (if anyone will review).

Two

Light and Shadow

The brighter the light shines, the darker the shadow. When one is stronger, the other becomes just as strong maybe more.

"Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuna," the brunette coach called as I stood in front of her. She completely went white and screamed once I announced my presence. Actually, the whole team was taken by surprise by my magical appearance. I did explain that I was standing there the whole time though.

"Y…you're Kuroko Tetsuna?" she asked after composing herself again. They all seemed surprised, and that was probably because I'd come from Teikou, the school who became a nightmare for most of these students. I'd been a part of a team that had been given the name of the Generation of Miracles, a group of five students that excelled further than anyone else. Genius's if you will.

"Kuroko, you couldn't have been a regular, could you?" the dark haired male asked. He was a second year, and he was the captain. He pushed his glasses up thinking he'd known my answer.

"Um, I played in games," I said as he pushed his glasses up saying, "see…wait, you can't be serious?" Everyone seemed to be shocked at my answer. I didn't know what was so shocking about it.

It seemed to become an argument not worth fighting. The coach stepped in and waved her hand in front of her face, "alright, take off your shirt so I can see…" she had realized what she was saying when I started to remove my shirt. I was stopped and she pulled me in the back.

I could hear the boys grumble at our exit. I didn't particularly mind staying in the gym, since I was with a bunch of boys before.

"Sorry, let's do this again. I'll take a look at your stats now that we're away from those crazy, hormonal boys," she spat at the guys. I could tell she was a caring coach none the less, that's why she pulled me away from the guys.

I did what she had asked and looked at her closely while she looked me over as well. Her short brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, seemed to suit her nicely. She wasn't like my close friends, but she wasn't unlikable.

I returned my shirt onto my person and waited for whatever reply I'd get. We left and practice was completed after that. Everyone went their separate ways, I'd snuck out first since I was able to change after the coach looked over my stats. It seemed like she could do that after working with her father for so long, that's what I understood from the captain.

I was sitting at a fast food place, Maji Burger, when I noticed the red haired teen from school. I'd learned from class that his name was Kagami Taiga, and until his second year of middle school was when he returned from the states. Although I only learned that last part in practice. I followed his movements as he sat across from me, neglecting to notice that I was present until I said something.

He started to choke on his food when he realized that I was there. I watched as he swallowed his food hard, and his look said everything.

"Why are you here?" he asked. I knew he meant why I was sitting in the same place as him, but he'd been the one who sat down where I was sitting.

"I like there vanilla milkshakes here," I said, ignoring his actual question.

"Not that, why are you sitting here?" he asked.

"Kagami-kun, I was here before you sat down," I explained, inwardly sighing.

He seemed to drop that, and just kept eating. I could tell he was thinking about something, and I had a feeling he wanted to know about my ex-teammates.

"Hey, after this, can we go to the park?" he asked after finally figuring out what he wanted to ask. I gave him a nod, I didn't particularly mind. In fact, this was perfect too. I wanted to see how strong he was for myself.

After Kagami-kun finished his unusually large amount of burgers, we walked to the park. It was getting dark, but the park was lit with street lamps making it easier for us to see. It was the ideal place to test his true power.

"Now that we're here, I want to know what you're hiding?" Kagami-kun asked. I looked up at him blankly as he continued, "I was in America until my second year of middle school. I was really shocked by the low level of Japan. I am not looking to play basketball for fun, I want to play strong matches that make my blood boil. Earlier I heard something interesting, there are some strong guys in the same year, and you were a part of that team. I can guess the strength of other people by their smell, but I can't guess that strength, you have an odorless scent. Now, I want to see what kind of person you are, a member from the generation of miracles."

I was surprised by his words, but it seems that we were on the same page, "I don't mind, because I was interested too. Let's play a one-on-one."

We started the one-on-one, but as I thought, he really was strong. I already knew, but I was curious to see how his strength really was.

He's strong, but he's not as strong as them. They aren't going to go down so easily, so what am I doing?

"Don't mess with me! Didn't you listen to a word I said? You're overestimating yourself if you think you can beat me," Kagami-kun shouted. I held onto the ball I just chased after.

"Of course not, isn't it obvious that Kagami-kun is the strongest?" I asked, knowing from the beginning he was much stronger then myself.

"Are you picking a fight, what's your goal?" he asked as I watched fumes boil around him.

"I wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength directly," I said. I watched Kagami-kun getting frustrated.

"Ano," I held up the basketball, still wanting to see more.

He looked at me while he picked up his things, "it's alright already, I'm not interested in playing weak opponents. Let me give you one last bit of advice," he paused as he picked up his school jacket. It's better if you give up on basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you say about effort, it's undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. You have no talent for basketball," he said.

"I have to say no to that, to begin with, I love basketball. Also, it's a matter of point of view. I don't care who is the strongest," I said as I looked down at the ball, "I'm different from you, I am nothing more than a shadow."

After the little match, we went our separate ways. I was walking home when my cell phone went off again. I looked at the flashing light and read the usual names on it. I didn't know what I was expecting or hoping for. He wouldn't engage in a conversation or send me anything.

I clasped the cover shut.

Since it was raining we had practice in the school. For the last part of practice the coach decided on a little game between the seniors and the freshman.

"Alright," Aida tossed the ball up and the ball was instantly in our hands. The game took off at a quick pace. We were leading, and that was mostly because of Kagami.

He really is good, but isn't he hogging the ball too much.

Every time I had the ball, it was taken easily. I already knew my skills weren't very high, and then there's my actual skill. I think it's about time to get going.

The seniors started to guard Kagami-kun with three of the seniors. We were taken easily. That's when I felt like I had a hand on the movements and was ready to put my own skills into motion.

"We're really losing. At first I thought we were doing pretty well, but now it looks like we're just going to lose," Furihata sighed with the other two agreeing. I saw the red head's jaw twitch with his incoming anger.

"What did you say?" Kagami-kun asked as he held Furihata-kun by the collar of his shirt. I felt the need to intervene with the oversized idiot.

"Calm down Kagami-kun," I hit the back of his legs with my knees.

"Kuroko," he turned to face me this time. I just gave him a stoic look that just made him even angrier. The other three had to hold him back from completely obliterating me in that one moment.

When we were finally broken up we were about to resume the game. With a slight flick of my wrist I asked, "sorry, but could you pass me the ball this time," I started to walk to my position. I could already tell he had a disbelieving look, but relented for the reason we had really no option at this point.

I let my eyes find the nearest person to pass the ball to and in the few seconds as the game restarted, I tapped the ball in that direction. It made its way to a surprised Furihata-kun who made in a basket.

Looks like my skills haven't gone rusty after the time I took off. Alright, let's keep going.

From that point on I was passing the ball to my teammates who were open. We gradually caught up with the seniors. It was a minute left and we were at one point away from beating the seniors. One of the seniors passed the ball and it headed toward out of bounds. I ran to grab it and went for a basket. Just as I thought, it wasn't going in. That's when Kagami-kun picked up the rebound and dunked it in.

"This is why I hate the weak. When you shoot for a basket you're supposed to score properly, idiot," I felt a small smile form on my lips despite what he just said. We'd just won, and I was shown something nice for once. I was able to see how strong he was on a team, with my passes.

The rest of the team exclaimed with excitement at our win. From them thinking we'd lose to making it one point past them. I felt a bit of pleasure at that thought too.

Once again I found myself sitting with Kagami-kun at Majiba. That was his doing again, but it was also my inability to be seen. I didn't mind, but Kagami-kun said otherwise.

"Now don't go thinking we're friends because we're sitting here together," he grumbled as he picked up one of his hamburgers from his huge pile. He looked like he was contemplating something and then tossed me one of his hamburgers. I just staired at him with his gesture.

"I don't like weak people, but from what I saw today gives you one of these," he said before taking a bite of his own. His gesture wasn't as pleasant sounding as he probably thought it was. I couldn't complain since I was able to make him change his mind.

When we finished eating (it amazed me how much Kagami-kun could eat, and how quickly he ate it in) we ended up walking together. That's when he asked, "so, how strong are the Generation of Miracle?" I looked at him to clarify what he meant. I could tell him, but it wasn't easy to explain their real strength, "Like if I were to go up against them. How would I do?"

I thought for a moment, it wasn't easy to really put into words and the only words I could say would bring down people's self esteem, "you'd be killed in an instant."

"Hey can't you say it differently," he complained but I ignored him as I continued, "those five geniuses went off to their own schools. To top that off, all those schools are strong to begin with. At the end of these tournaments, one of their schools will stand at the top." After I said that I heard Kagami-kun laughing like I'd said something funny. I know I hadn't though.

"Interesting. Now I'm fired up. I will defeat these guys and become number one in Japan," he said looking off the distance as if his goal was stairing back at him. I listened to his words and burning passion and also came to my own decision.

"I think it's impossible for you Kagami-kun," I said walking a few paces ahead of where he was standing. I heard him shout a "Hey," as I turned to face him, "I think you can't do it on your own. That's why I decided that I'll help you to the top. I'll make you number one, Kagami-kun," I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I said it before, I'm just a shadow, but with the proper light, I can make them shine. When you shine brighter, then I will become darker. Two compliments to each other, one who performs in the eyes of others, and the other who works in the shadows to make the light shine brighter," I explained as he looked over my words. A big smile gracing his lips, it looked scary like he was some juvenile delinquent.

"Nice words, you can do whatever you want," he continued with his smile as he walked past me. I watched his leaving back as another small smile graced my own. I felt like I found a new place to stand. I've found the place where my shadowy existence could stand again. This time I wouldn't let what happened before happen again.

"Thank you Kagami-kun," I said as I ran back to his side.


	3. Chapter 3 Smile

**Author's Note: **Looks like I was able to finish this chapter today as well. It's in Kise's POV, and I think I've got no handle on her. Anyway, I've kept to the similar side of the story but it's in her pov. To note, I have only decided this far in the series and don't know what I will add to it. So it'll be awhile after this.

Another note, I have only decided that Kuroko and Kise are genderswaped right now. I haven't decided who else will be changed, except Momoi, she will be a guy and Aomine remains the same gender.

Read and review if you want, or at least just read it. I'm happy either way and feel more motivated to know that someone else it at least reading it. I'd be happy to know if other's like it as well. That way I can have more confidence in the things I write.

Three

Smile

Going through life faking what needs to be faked, I've been perfected in this art since my career took off. It was always easier to just give a smile to the people around me, and eventually I learned I was given certain privileges just because of it. My beauty, my brains, and my ability to play sports has made my fan base grow exponentially. Yet, there was just that one person who could easily see through it all.

Ah, Kurokocchi, where did you go? Leaving me without a word.

Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed my sempai coming down the hall, "Kasamatsu-Sempai!" I latched my arms around his neck holding onto him like he was giving me a piggy back. I could see an annoyed mark on his temple which made me jump off. I flashed my bright, cheery smile that didn't seem to work on him.

"Kise why are you late for practice?" he asked and I let my cheerful mask drop just a little, to see what he does.

"I was going, but I got so induced by the sky and fluffy clouds," I gave him another smile. It just made him even angrier and I was dragged to the gym.

Kaijou High, my choice of school since losing contact with my very best friend. She was probably planning to go with the ace, but when she completely disappeared we all just started thinking about going our own ways. Whatever reason that kept us together, ended up losing its hold. Now my ex-teammates were at all different schools. They would be strong opponents compared to our middle school days.

"Kise stop daydreaming. What's so important than participating in club activities?" my sempai asked and I flashed them another smile putting my finger to my mouth in a mysterious way, "it's a secret," I teased them making some of them blush furiously. Even the captain was blushing, but I heard it's because he doesn't handle girls so easily.

"G…get back to practice," sempai shouted. That got everyone back to practice. Just as we started to do our afternoon regimen the coach came in. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing making the captain sigh. His effort ended up being wasted.

"So, who is our practice opponent?" Moriyama asked. The coach cleared his throat before speaking.

"We're up against that newly built high school, Seirin or something. It's going to be a pointless game, so only the regulars will be participating. We'll have everyone else continue practice as usual," he said it as a bump in the road. That we've already won, and I would think that too except one thing. I remembered that Kurokocchi was also deciding on going to that school. It had been one of her choices in the long list. I decided I'd go and visit that said school.

"Ah, coach. I just remembered I have a shoot and completely forgot about it," I said running up to him. Though it was a lie, I never forget my job. It just seemed the easiest way out of practice today.

"Really? I guess that's fine," he started to say before I took off quickly. I just had to see her again, my very best friend who taught me the basics of the game. The person I hold a great deal of respect for and have wanted to see. The one person I could really smile for.

Getting from Kaijou High to Seirin High felt like hours because I could only think about the phantom female of the group. It really amazed me how clean the school still looked.

"It really is a new, prestigious school huh," I commented as I walked through the gates. Ignoring the stairs I was receiving, I followed through the path. I thought I'd get lost, but it wasn't hard to find the gym. At the time I laid eyes on a tall, wild like male with dual colored red hair with black strands. He was performing an interesting trick that automatically became a part of my data base.

"Interesting," I gave a sly smile as I looked for a way to get down to the gym floor. The only problem came as both men and woman found me. A round of autographs was bound to happen when you're Kise Ryouka.

"Kyaaaa, please sign this," a group of girls surrounded me and so I had no choice. I sat on the stage and started signing them. I don't mind this part of my job, seeing how happy I can make other's with just my presence.

I noticed the Seirin team looking this way and talking amongst themselves about this incident. I allowed my eyes to search for the head of sky colored hair and eyes. They zoned in on the person I'd been searching for since she quit the basketball team.

"It's been awhile," she said in her dead like tone and expressionless facial features. The feeling of really seeing her was overwhelming me.

"Ah, sorry about this. It'll only be five minutes, then we can talk," I said handing another signed print to a fan who screamed in her wake of excitement. It always gave me a different kind of smile each time I was around my fans. I have many kinds of smiles, but I reserve certain kinds for the people I really care about.

The line of seemingly endless fans finally receded as I signed the last autograph and walked to the newly developed team. I happily stood in front of Kurokocchi with a smile.

"It's been awhile Kurokocchi! Why did you leave me? Aren't we the closest of friends?" I whined as her expressionless features were ever so hard to read. I was definitely not fluent in Kurokocchi.

"We aren't any closer than the others," she said with her flattest tone.

"Eh, so mean," I whined at the expressionless girl. I listened to some of her teammates reading from an old article from Teikou Days.

"It says that you've only been playing since your second year," they all exclaimed in surprise at that.

"Ah, that article is far from true. They exaggerated it a bit. I'm glad to be called a part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the weakest of the other four. In fact me and Kurokocchi were picked on because we weren't like them," I explained.

"I wasn't treated like that," Kurokocchi said flatly.

"Huh, so it was just me?" I asked.

"Yes," she said again and I felt the tall tell of crocodile tears when I heard the sound of wind breaking through and I held up my hand to stop the oncoming, foreign object.

"Watch it, you could have hit Kurokocchi or me," I whined as the stinging in my hand receded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you aren't here just to for a reunion. Let's play a one-on-one," he had a ferial like expression on his face. It was almost scary, but I didn't mind.

"Alright, since you showed me something interesting earlier I'll give you this little show," I smiled again and stripped down to my undershirt as to not ruin my uniform.

Since the ball was held in my hands I was able to make the first basket. I could tell that this red haired animal wasn't any amateur. He has some skills, I just didn't know how much he really had.

As he guarded I took the chance to perform the same move he was using not too long ago. It was as simple as memorizing a formula or new skill for me. Taking what I see and converting it into something that I perfect as I use it.

I passed him taking a spin in the air and dunking the ball. He had fallen to the ground in surprise and I twisted down to land lightly on my feet. A disappointing disgrace in my opinion.

"And here I thought you had something. I originally came here just to see Kurokocchi, but now I feel unfulfilled. This is so disappointing, I really can't leave here empty handed. Come on Kurokocchi, come play for my school. It'll be just like old times, we'll get to play together again," I said trying to coax the unobtainable girl. The answer was already noticeable since the moment I came into this gym.

"Um, sorry. I will have to decline," I didn't want to believe what I heard, "I've already promised Kagami-kun I'd help him defeat the Generation of Miracles, as Kagami-kun's shadow." I didn't want to hear this anymore.

"Huh? That's not the Kurokocchi I know. We used to want to win. Wasn't winning you only thought about?" I asked, trying to figure out what would make her change so much. It perturbed me and I just couldn't understand it. Then I heard an awful laugh that sounded almost demonic. I turned to see the red head laughing as if this whole scene seemed like the funniest thing on Earth.

I gave a grimace as the scene, "Heh, I was going to say that, Kuroko," he walked over and put a hand on Kurokocchi's soft, blue hair. A thought reminding me so much of the ace and his actions towards the phantom girl.

"I see," I could understand full well what was really going on. I could already tell that I was intruding in this place," let's play a good game, Kurokocchi," I grabbed my things before leaving. When I did reach the outside I put my eyes up to the sky. It wasn't filled with clouds now and I felt a little sad.

Kurokocchi's playing with a different team, but I won't lose. I won't lose to anyone, that dream of yours won't come true.

The next day at school I ended up with double the usually training regimen. I don't know how sempai actually found out that I was lying about the photo shoot. I didn't mind since I was empowered by my little visit with Kurokocchi. I was not going to lose to anyone, not even her.


	4. Chapter 4 Change

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I last updated this story, sorry about that. It's not easy trying to come up with the next chapter for this one. I have to figure out how to put it into different POV, as well as a lot of other things to consider. This is a short chapter since I can't really write in basketball games, well one's that have already been done anyways. So this part of the story will be split into parts. Actually all the basketball games will be split into parts. I'll also add some of my own ideas into it as well.

Anyway, since I haven't updated much of anything lately, I decided to finish up all the chapters I'd already started and am posting them tonight. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters.

**Warning: **Genderbender and mixed POV's.

Chapter 4

Change

It's been a few days since then, and I couldn't express the excitement that surged through me. I couldn't care about that big, meaty red head, but I wanted to see Kurokocchi so much. I still wished she'd change her mind and come play for my school.

Why would she pick such a no name school? I thought she wanted to win just as much as we all did?

"Kise, where are you going?" the captain asked he was still angry for the lie I was telling from before.

"Hmm, I think Seirin will get lost if someone doesn't show them the way. Their school is pretty small," I said with a smile. I could tell they were rather annoyed, but I shrugged it off.

I ran towards the gates happy to see the teal haired girl, and with a lot of enthusiasm I shouted, "Hey! Kurokocchi! You guys made it," I smiled, completely ignoring whatever the red head had said.

"Good day, Kise-chan," Kurokocchi was as polite as ever.

"I was so sad when Kurokocchi turned down my offer. I was crying into my pillow all night," I whined knowing that this wouldn't change anything.

"Hey, aren't we going to play or are you just going to keep yapping?" the red head asked and I felt irritated.

"Heh, I never back down from a challenge. Who cares about being called the Generation of Miracles, I just want to play," I smirked ready to take anyone down.

There's no way I can lose. These guys aren't even that strong, well Kurokocchi is, but in her own way.

"Since I graced you with my presence, I'll be showing you the way to the gyms. This is a big school and you'll easily get lost," I smiled and pointed the way out.

As we entered the gym, the rest of my team was getting ready. I decided I'd get ready too and quickly ran to the lockers. It was a quick change since I wanted to be ready to play as soon as possible. It didn't quite go the way I'd hoped though.

"Kise, you can't play, it'll be an unfair advantage if you did," the portly coach stated and I felt annoyed. It wasn't fare if I couldn't play; I wanted to play with Kurokocchi.

"Please be ready," Kurokocchi said as I walked by. The sound of her words making me happy and giddy.

"Don't worry, I will," I smiled happily.

I stood next to the bench, stretching so I'd be ready to enter the game as soon as possible. That's when it happened. The game started easily and once Seirin had the ball they shook the team by surprise. I'd already seen what the big red head could do, but now that I notice it, he'd gotten better since I'd last seen him.

"So, this is Kurokocchi new light. I wonder just how long he'll be able to keep it up." I asked as I licked my lips in anticipation. I had the yearning and hunger to break him completely down.

Who's going to be stronger?

The whistle blew as the giant red head brought down the hoop. He'd completely broken the old basketball hoop.

Just how does this school function with such flimsy equipment?

"Kise, you're in," the coach shouted as I happily ran into the court.

It's about time; I already told him I'd be needed, didn't I? Just because he thinks the team is the best, I wanted to play Kurokocchi.

"Kise, you better return the favor," Kasamatsu-Senpai ordered as I smiled.

"I'll do better than that," I smiled with the anticipation I was feeling. I wanted to mark his memory with the fear of just how powerful I am. I'd show Kurokocchi just how weak her new light is.

She will soon regret her decision for choosing such a weak school.

As soon as the game started again, I took off for the ball and grabbed it easily. With the same move and my own added force to it, I shot down the court and took the basket.

"Heh, look Senpai, I did it," I ran up to my upperclassmen happily only to get hit upside my head, "Oww," I cried crocodile tears.

"You were supposed to break the hoop too," Kasamatsu said.

"Ah, but then we wouldn't be able to play," I said only to get him more irritated.

Well then, from here on out is a full on battle. Kurokocchi will understand that what she was thinking was futile effort on her part.

**Final Note:** Sorry for the short chapter and long wait, but the next few chapters may be short as well. It just depends on how I want to split up the basketball game. Going from different POV to different POV is kind of hard and confusing. So we'll see how it continues. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and sorry if Kise seems OOC, I just don't know what she'd be thinking outside her model façade. Everyone has to be hiding something in their thoughts anyway.

I hope you enjoyed and please review on what you liked! or didn't like so I can learn for more chapters to come! I'll try to keep posting to all of my stories and keep them updated as much as possible as well.


End file.
